Paris y Julieta
by Rukkia
Summary: Ella lo arrojó a la alberca, y él deseó pegarle un puñetazo... El amor, a veces, se manifiesta de las formas más extrañas. ONE SHOT.


Derechos Craig Bartlett, y ya se saben el resto.

 **Paris y Julieta**

Se dejó caer de espaldas planas contra la cama. Aún no podía creerlo. Había entrado en ese club, si era sincero, por intereses nada académicos y mucho menos culturales o artísticos, sino por ella.

Se había embobado de esa chica el primer día de clases, cuando subía las escaleras para entrar a la nueva escuela. Estaba parada en la parte de arriba de estas y el reluciente sol matinal la bañaba de lleno, sacándole destellos dorados y rojizos a su suave y ondulado cabello castaño.

Tenía el celular frente a su hermosa cara de rasgos perfectos y sus dedos se movían con una destreza absoluta sobre los pequeños botoncitos del aparato, y él se había quedado ahí, en el tercer escalón de la escalera, mirándola embelesado.

Y ella había volteado a verlo con esos increíbles ojos color violeta y le había sonreído con sus extraordinarios dientes de perla.

Y él hubiera podido quedarse mirándola ahí, en el comienzo de la escalera de la entrada de la preparatoria por el resto de su vida, pero alguien lo había empujado a la vez que sacado de sus ensoñaciones violenta e intempestivamente.

—Hazte a un lado, cabeza de balón —le había dicho esa voz tan molestamente conocida —. Y por favor cierra la boca, o podrías provocar un accidente con la horrorosa cantidad de baba que estás soltando.

Le había dicho todo eso mirándolo, desde que lo había empujado por atrás, cuando lo había golpeado con el codo al pasarle por un lado y hasta que lo había rebasado para dirigirle esa última sonrisa burlona, mientras varios de su alrededor se reían con su "brillante" broma sobre sus babas.

Había arrugado el ceño, mirándola furioso hasta que se había perdido en la entrada junto a muchos otros estudiantes, y cuando al fin había vuelto a buscar a su diosa, esta a se había ido.

Rayos. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Helga Pataki era la chica que menos podía comprender en el mundo.

Había tratado de ignorarla infinidad de veces, pero ella siempre volvía. Había jugado en su propio juego en otras ocasiones (muy pocas, a decir verdad), y no le había servido de nada. Era odiosa, grosera, sarcástica, violenta... Increíblemente insufrible, para acabar pronto.

Una vez había estado a punto de soltarle un puñetazo.

Así es; por mucho que hubiera intentado negárselo a sí mismo, lo había deseado, aunque fuera por solo por una fracción de segundo.

¿Qué habría pasado si lo hubiera hecho? No quería ni imaginárselo. Él casi nunca peleaba, y fuera de una que otra batalla campal en la que había terminado participando sin darse cuenta del todo en su infancia, solo lo había hecho una vez, hacía más o menos un año, justo unas horas después que la insoportable rubia había hecho lo que había hecho, con un enorme chico con fama de delincuente que había dado por golpearlo a la salida, así, solo porque sí. Había tratado de solucionarl el asunto por todos los medios pacíficos que había encontrado, pero no había habido modo.

Justo ese había sido cuando había deseado golpear a Helga, porque lo había arrojado a la alberca de la escuela con mochila y todo, cuando, entre clase y clase, se había quedado parado ahí, mirando el agua, tratando de pensar cómo haría para terminar con ese problema sin tener qué recurrir a algún profesor, porque eso significaría la expulsión del otro chico y, por mucho que lo aborreciera, tampoco quería arruinar su vida de esa manera.

En eso había estado cando ella lo había arrojado sin ningún tipo de motivo, y había sido en ese momento, cuando había sacado la cabeza del agua y la había visto mirándolo burlona, que había deseado, por una fracción de segundo, darle un puñetazo en la cara.

...

Luego de secarse había terminado en la dirección junto con ella, porque creían que había sido un pleito. Por fortuna Helga había dicho la verdad: que ella lo había empujado, y cuando el director le había preguntado por qué, ella le había dicho que a veces la gente no tenía motivos para comportarse como estúpidos; solo lo eran, y ya. Así que el director, furioso, solo la había suspendido por una semana, y ya.

Después de recibir su condena (Que había incluido pagarle todas las cosas que le había echado a perder), ella lo había mirado y le había preguntado: "¿Crees que ya se me quitó lo idiota?" El rubio solo la había mirado con el entrecejo fruncido, y ella había se había respondido sola: "Por supuesto que no; pero, como recibí un castigo ejemplar por hacerlo, muy probablemente no lo vuelva a hacer."

En un principio lo había tomado como una especie de disculpa; sin embargo, cuando el tipo lo había emboscado en la primera esquina después de salir del terreno de la escuela, le había respondido los golpes.

No podía decir que le había ganado, pero le había dejado un ojo morado y el tipo lo había dejado en paz, para después, curiosamente, dejarse ayudar. Él solo se le había acercado a pedirle consejo por un asunto bastante delicado que tenía con un familiar. Él mismo lo había llevado a una institución de gobierno donde le habían otorgado la ayuda necesaria, y, luego de agradecerle, se había disculpado con él y le había dicho que había hecho lo que había hecho porque le había caído mal, porque todos lo tenían como una persona muy buena y porque él no había hecho mas que confirmárselo al no responderle los golpes y al tratar de ayudarlo en cambio. Pero al dejarle ese ojo morado, le había demostrado que no era perfecto, y por eso se le había acercado.

De hecho, ahora se llevaba bastante bien con él cuando jugaban beisbol a veces en las tardes junto a los demás chicos.

Al parecer, una parte importante de la comunicación entre hombres se daba a través de los golpes, y Helga había parecido saberlo mejor que él... Porque por eso lo había arrojado a la piscina, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

No entendía un carajo a Helga, y eso lo hacía desesperarse demasiado, y por eso mejor había pensado en esa adorable chica que había conocido en esas escaleras, que luego de investigar un poco se había enterado que se llamaba Laura, que estaba en el último grado y que era la presidenta del club de teatro, así que, raudo como el relámpago, había ido a inscribirse... y se había encontrado a Helga ahí, firmando su inscripción al club. Lo había mirado, primero asombrada, luego una suspicaz y casi malevolente sonrisa había surcado su rostro, había lanzado alguna pulla sobre que 'casi olvidaba lo mucho que le encantaban las "artes escénicas" al cabeza de balón' y había salido de ahí altivamente, y el ceño que se había formado en su cara ante la nueva burla de la chica se había desintegrado cuando había visto a la hermosa Laura darle la bienvenida a su club.

Había ido todas las semanas, de lunes a miércoles, a ensayar después de clases, y entonces se había anunciado la obra que se venía a continuación para la competencia de distrito: Romeo y Julieta.

Helga se había quedado, de nuevo, con el papel de Julieta, pero él no había alcanzado a ser Romeo (ni que lo quisiera, de todas maneras), aunque igual le había tocado ser el Conde Paris, enamorado de Julieta, al fin de cuentas.

Habían presentado la obra, y habían ganado la competencia de distrito, y ahora iban a las estatales. Todos estaban fascinados con las capacidades histriónicas de la joven rubia, aunque él no tanto. Recordaba perfectamente que había sido ella quien había terminado salvando la misma obra allá en cuarto grado.

...Y aunque su actuación continuaba siendo tan buena como siempre, había notado que, a la hora del beso final, la chica había puesto muchísimo menos esfuerzo que con él cuando eran unos infantes. Había pensado en un principio que, como estaba tirado a los pies de ella en esa escena, supuestamente muerto, no había podido contemplarlo del todo bien, pero incluso Laura había terminado regañándola algunas veces, pidiéndole que fuera un poco más pasional, puesto que estaba despidiéndose de su amor, a punto de clavarse una daga en el pecho para luego seguirlo hacia la muerte. Helga había refunfuñado y lo había hecho un poco mejor, al parecer, pero Laura seguía quejándose que la falta de pasión en esa escena podía terminar costándoles el paso a las nacionales.

Pues bien. Habían ensayado y ensayado y, un día antes de la competencia, los habían trasladado a la ciudad en que se realizaría la competencia y los habían hospedado en un hotel con vista al mar. Claro que hubiese sido mejor de haberse encontrado en verano, así hubieran podido nadar alegremente en lugar de congelarse el trasero cada vez que intentaran acercarse al agua.

Así que, después de la deliciosa comida en el restaurante del hotel, se habían reunido en uno de los cuartos a ver en qué mataban el tiempo, porque ya habían visto que la idea de nadar era imposible, y les tenían prohibido salir a pasear por la ciudad hasta que el maestro encargado pudiera llevarlos.

—¿Y si jugamos a la botella?

Había sugerido de pronto alguien, y todos se habían mirado, curiosos.

Laura, que se había divertido de lo lindo coqueteando con Arnold y enviándole señales cruzadas todo ese tiempo, aún después de que se le hubiera confesado, hacía un par de semanas, y ella le hubiese pedido que la dejara pensarlo, lo había mirado y le había sonreído de manera demasiado coqueta, y él había respaldado la moción inmediata y vehementemente.

Pronto todos habían estado sentados en el piso, haciendo un círculo, y una botella de gaseosa apenas vaciada hacía unos segundos, descansaba en medio de todos ellos.

Y la botella había girado varias veces, y después de muchos momentos incómodos y de caras rojas, había llegado su turno. Entonces había mirado a Laura, quien había vuelto a sonreírle y a él se la había acelerado el corazón.

La había tomado un poco tembloroso, la había girado, alguien a su lado había dicho: "voy al baño" mientras se ponía de pié, el artefacto de vidrio le había pegado en el talón y había salido disparado a una esquina del salón, aún girando, para ir a quedar apuntando justo a los pies de una rubia que leía el libro de Romeo y Julieta por enésima vez con el ceño fruncido, sentada en una silla, en el fondo de la habitación.

Los ojos de la chica se habían despegado del libro casi perezosamente para ir a dar a la botella, luego los había desviado al grupo de chicos que la miraban entre asombrados y divertidísimos, para terminar clavándose en los de él. Un ligero tono rosado inundaba sus mejillas, aunque muy probablemente se debía al resfriado que amenazaba con atacarla desde el día anterior y que tenía casi histérica a Laura al imaginarse a su Julieta, congestionada y afónica, en plena competencia estatal.

Un "Uuuuuuu" casi susurrado por varias gargantas coloreó el aire cuando Arnold se puso de pié para ir a recoger la botella, con la mirada de Helga clavada en su persona.

—¿Qué, no vas a besarla?

Preguntó una voz masculina cuando el chico, luego de tomar la botella, se había dado la vuelta para regresar al grupo e intentarlo otra vez.

—¿Eh? —Inquirió, confundido, al tiempo que la voz de Helga le hacía eco con la misma interrogante, exactamente al mismo tiempo.

—Es verdad —soltó ahora una chica, divertidísima —Las reglas dicen que debes besar a quien señale la botella —Y una sonrisa amplia y tonta surcó su rostro, al tiempo que la mayoría de los participantes del juego la imitaban.

—Pero ella no está jugando —Soltó en voz baja una tímida chica que, junto con Helga y otro chico, se había negado a jugar.

—Bésala, Arnold —Contribuyó una chica que acababa de besarlo a él de manera rápida e indiferente hacía unos tres minutos, sonriente, ignorando olímpicamente a la muchacha que había vuelto a hundir la nariz en su propio libro de Romeo y Julieta.

—Sí, bésala —apoyaban los demás, y él se había quedado de piedra ahí, botella en mano, sin atreverse a mirar a la chica que tenía a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Vamos, Arnold —Era ahora Laura quien hablaba —. No creo que a nuestra Julieta le moleste; Tal vez de ese modo encuentre la pasión que necesita para la presentación de mañana. No es tan difícil, mira: solo haces así...

Y tomó al chico a su lado y le plantó un largo y húmedo beso que el otro le respondió con singular alegría. Lo hizo a un lado cuando terminó y volvió a sonreírle de esa manera que él había interpretado como "coqueta", pero que ahora se le antojaba más bien burlona.

Y eso lo había molestado, y mucho. Había sentido que se le había roto un poco el corazón, y, sin pensarlo, se había dado la media vuelta y, tomando a una anonadada rubia por la barbilla, y había estampado sus labios contra los de ella.

...

E inmediatamente se había asombrado de lo bien que se había sentido.

Había sido como electricidad recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Los labios de la rubia eran tan suaves, tan cálidos, tan... Ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlos. Solo sabía que se había relajado totalmente al sentir el dulce tacto de la chica y el beso se había vuelto inmediatamente suave, dulce, pacífico. Había abierto un poco los labios para atrapar el de ella entre los suyos, y le había parecido el mayor manjar del universo. Había pensado en invitar a la lengua a jugar, cuando había caído en cuenta que estaba besando a la chica sin su consentimiento, y se había alejado inmediatamente, y había sentido un pinchazo de culpa aterrador cuando había visto las manos de la chica atenazando la orilla del asiento sobre el que estaba sentada, mientras lo miraba con ojos desorbitados.

El resto de los chicos había soltado una carcajada y los burlescos "Uuuuu" no se habían hecho esperar.

Helga lo había mirado de una manera bastante extraña, se había pasado la manga del suéter por la boca, había recogido el libro que se le había caído al piso, había dicho "avísenme cuando decidan dejar de comportarse como críos", y había salido del cuarto, con la aterrorizada chica que tampoco había querido jugar pisándole los talones, sin duda pensando que la próxima podría ser ella.

Y Arnold se había quedado ahí, parado como idiota, sin saber qué hacer.

Alguien le había quitado la botella de la mano al tiempo que decía "Mi turno" y todos habían seguido jugando, como si nada.

Arnold, vuelto a la realidad ante el regreso de la algarabía y las risas que provocaba el giratorio artefacto de vidrio, había salido del cuarto preguntándose a dónde se habría ido Helga. Debía disculparse lo más rápido posible y así deshacerse de esa bizarra situación que aún no terminaba de comprender del todo.

...

Al final la había encontrado en la azotea del edificio, recargada en el barandal que la circundaba, mirando al mar. La había escuchado sorber por la nariz y había estado a punto de sentirse la mayor basura del mundo al pensar que la había hecho llorar, cuando había recordado el ingente resfriado de la chica, y eso lo había calmado un poco.

se había puesto a su lado, había mirado su cara casi quemada por golpe del terrible aire frío que corría ahí arriba, y se había quitado la bufanda y se la había acomodado al rededor del cuello. Esta, sin mirarlo, simplemente le había preguntado "¿Qué te crees que haces?" a lo que este le había respondido que intentar salvar su voz para el concurso de mañana.

—Intentando salvar a tu dama del colapso nervioso, ¿eh? —Había soltado la chica para luego sonreír un poco, con los suaves y hermosos labios, ahora un poco resecos por el inclemente viento, cerrados al rededor de un popote del jugo de naranja que se tomaba en ese momento, y que la habían estado obligando a tomar desde el día anterior, en un desesperado intento de salvar su voz para el día de la puesta en escena.

—Intentando salvarte a ti de una pulmonía —reviró él, sin mirarla —; vas a enfermarte feo si sigues aquí.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—Tú también —soltó despreocupadamente ella —. Tal vez quieras un poco de vitamina "c" para evitarte un resfriado —dijo esto al tiempo que levantaba su vaso, luego sonrió —. Aunque, si no te contagiaste con lo de hace un momento, ya no vas a enfermarte.

Arnold sintió que su cara comenzaba a arder como un carbón, aún a pesar del gélido aire que golpeaba sus mejillas en ese momento.

—Sobre eso, Helga...

Comenzó, pero la chica levantó un dedo y lo puso cerca de sus labios.

—Ahórrate tus disculpas, que yo te he hecho cosas peores...

El rubio no pudo más que darle la razón en cierta medida, y se quedó parado junto a ella por un largo rato, sin saber qué decir. Quería disculparse sí; es decir: por supuesto que sí, pero también quería preguntarle si había sentido lo mismo que él... En ese momento, a pesar de saber que se había comportado como un canalla, lo único que quería era volver a hacerlo.

La miraba de reojo y se preguntaba qué estaba pasando por esa hermosa cabeza rubia; que había detrás de esos enormes ojos azules clavados en el vaivén de las olas y de esa extraña mueca en sus labios contenida contra el popote. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Por qué se tomaba las cosas con tanta calma cuando usualmente era tan... Bueno, tan _ella._

La escuchó sorber por la nariz de nuevo, luego estornudar y entonces, sin pensarlo, la tomó de la tela de la manga del suéter y la jaló camino a la puerta, ella lo miró inquisitivamente sin soltar el artefacto plástico de sus labios.

—Nos vamos para adentro —le dijo él —, o en serio vas a enfermarte.

Sin decir media palabra se dejó guiar dócilmente por él. El chico la soltó hasta que estuvieron adentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La chica al fin dejó de sorber el jugo por la pajilla y lo miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Y ahora qué, comandante? ¿Cuál es su siguiente orden? —se había cruzado de brazos.

—Ahora nos vamos al paseo por la ciudad —respondió mientras miraba al reloj del pasillo señalar un cuarto para las tres —. El profesor dijo que a las tres en punto íbamos a ir a dar un paseo por el centro.

—Y ahí no va a hacer aire, ¿cierto? —Inquirió para luego darle un último sorbo al contenedor del jugo de naranja, que dejó escapar ese característico sonido que anuncia que ha llegado a su final, para luego arrojarlo a un cesto de basura a un lado de ella.

—Menos que en la azotea, tenlo por seguro —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros —, además te pondrás una buena chamarra, y puedes quedarte mi bufanda.

—Yo tengo la mía, gracias—Soltó al tiempo que se retiraba la que él le había puesto al cuello y se la dejaba sobre las manos, para luego alejarse sin decir media palabra más. El chico la tomó sin dejar de mirarla y se la pasó por el cuello, al instante que un dulce y encantador aroma le golpeaba la nariz, a la vez que la tela, aún con el calor corporal de ella, hacía a su vez entrar en calor a la casi gélida piel de su cuello.

Casi lo sintió como si fueran sus brazos al rededor de él, y algo en el estómago se encendió como una braza.

Cuando llegó al cuarto donde habían estado el resto de los chicos lo encontró cerrado (era el cuarto que Laura compartía con su amiga Jen), así que se dirigió al suyo a buscar su cartera y luego se dirigió al vestíbulo donde habían quedado de verse con el profesor para salir al paseo. La mayoría ya estaban allí, incluyendo a Laura que, desafiando al clima, había optado por usar una pequeña minifalda que, aún cuando traía botas altas y mallas a juego, dejaban una buena parte de sus muslos descubierta. solo esperaba que no se enfermara ella también. Lo menos que necesitaban era un pandemia de catarro el día de la competencia.

La chica, al sentirse observada, volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió, luego le hizo una seña para que se acercara, pero en ese momento el chico divisó a Helga casi en la entrada, de espaldas (y sin bufanda, de nuevo), así que le respondió con otra seña de que la veía al rato y se acercó a la rubia al tiempo que comenzaba a desenrollarse la suya del cuello.

—Helga —Soltó al darle alcance, a punto de regañarla, cuando la chica volteó y vio que traía una gruesa bufanda color rosa en las manos.

—Aquí traigo la mía —soltó la chica, adivinando fácilmente las intenciones del chico mientras rodaba los ojos, para luego ponérsela frente a la cara. Arnold no pudo evitar una sonrisa al distinguir los sutiles corazoncitos en el tejido.

—Póntela, pues —le ordenó él.

La chica volvió a rodar los ojos, luego se cuadró dramáticamente frente a él y se la pasó al rededor del cuello.

—¿Contento? —inquirió, una vez terminada su labor.

—Mucho —respondió él con una sonrisa y entonces el profesor les pidió que se acercaran para darles las instrucciones.

...

Pasearon un par de horas por la ciudad, Laura se le pegó como lapa todo el camino y Helga se quedó en la parte de atrás del grupo junto a la tímida chica que había intentado defenderla más temprano ese día en la habitación de Laura y Jen, en la que se habían reunido supuestamente para pulir algunos detalles de último momento de la obra, y en la que se habían desviado tan rápidamente hacia temas mucho menos académicos.

Al parecer la chica había interpretado ese incidental acuerdo entre ambas de lo estúpido de ese juego como una especie de señal de compatibilidad de caracteres, o algo así, y Helga había decidido seguirle el juego sin mucho entusiasmo, pero sin un dejo de molestia tampoco al parecer.

Así que volvieron al hotel, cenaron como a eso de las ocho y el profesor les dijo que hicieran lo que quisieran (sin salir de las instalaciones), pero que volvieran a sus habitaciones antes de las diez, pues él iría a checarlos a esa hora, cuarto por cuarto.

Laura lo había invitado a ir a jugar cartas junto a los otros chicos, pero había terminado declinando la oferta; una mezcla de decepción hacia la susodicha con una extraña y repentina fascinación hacia Helga lo habían dejado mentalmente embotado, y solo quería estar solo.

Laura había parecido tan dulce y angelical cuando recién la había conocido, y de repente la había notado tan liberal que... no es que fuera algo malo, simplemente no era la chica que él se había creado en la cabeza... Y Helga. ¿Qué decir de ella? Seguía siendo rara y volviéndolo loco con sus constantes cambios de ánimo y sus reacciones (y acciones) impredecibles, que seguía sin saber qué pensar de ella. Lo único nuevo respecto a la chica era que ahora sabía que se sentía MUY bien besarla, y eso hacía ahora más evidente lo que hacía mucho había notado pero que se negaba a aceptar... La chica también era muy, pero MUY bonita. Mucho más que Laura, tal vez. Pero su belleza era como la de un tigre: impresionante, avasalladora... pero también increíblemente peligrosa.

En eso estaba cuando la miró ahí, parada en la parte de enfrente del hotel, mirando directamente el agua de la piscina, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chamarra... y entonces se le ocurrió algo tan temerario como estúpido, pero que, en ese momento de confusión mental, le pareció muy divertido.

¿En qué rayos estaría pensando? ¿Qué más daba?

Se acercó sigilosamente a ella, puso sus manos sobre su espalda y le gritó: "¡Tierra llamando a Helga!" (ella le había gritado "¡Tierra llamando a Arnold!" la vez que lo había arrojado a la piscina en el gimnasio de la escuela esa vez, hacía ya tantos meses, antes de hacerlo pasar por una de las situaciones más embarazosas de su vida) y le dio un ligero empujón.

La miró manotear tratando de guardar el equilibrio en la orilla, totalmente en shock, y cuando la notó a punto de caer, la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí, al tiempo que la chica, aterrada, se aferraba a él como si no hubiera un mañana.

Entonces comprendió un poco el insano placer de la chica con las bromas pesadas, cuando una incontrolable carcajada se desprendió de su garganta al tiempo que apretaba los codos de la muchacha, que aún se sujetaba a él.

Aún sin soltarlo, la chica clavó sus enormes ojos en su persona, al parecer sin terminar de comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando. Luego se separó abruptamente de su involuntario abrazo, para mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡No es gracioso! —Soltó al tiempo que lo miraba, ceñuda.

—No cuando te lo hacen a ti, ¿verdad? —reviró el otro, y siguió riendo.

Helga se cruzó de brazos, pero terminó por reírse también.

—Pero yo te arrojé en verano —reviró una vez que ambos dejaron de reír —. No estaba el peligro de que murieras por una pulmonía.

—Por eso no te arrojé —respondió descuidadamente él mientras se encogía de hombros —; Además tú me arrojaste con todo y mochila. Echaste a perder mis libros y mi celular, ¿recuerdas?

—Recuerdo que te pagué tanto tus libros como tu celular, y mucho más caros de lo que realmente valían, por cierto. Ese teléfono que compraste después costaba mucho más de lo que valía el que yo te descompuse.

—Intenté decírtelo —se defendió el rubio —, y tú no me dejaste hablar. Me dijiste que si no estaba conforme con la cantidad que me habías depositado, hiciera una carta de queja y me la metiera por el buzón que traía debajo de los calzones.

Ahora fue Helga la que soltó una carcajada.

—Es que tu teléfono era una chatarra —soltó la chica una vez que recuperó el control de su voz —. Además, solo un idiota va y reclama porque le dieron dinero de más.

Arnold clavó la mirada en la chica; ambos ahora sentados en las sillas que servían para tomar el sol a un lado de la piscina, totalmente inútiles para su propósito, ahora bajo la metálica luz de la luna. Las luces azules de la alberca le daban una apariencia extraña a sus facciones, mientras delataban la muy sutil sonrisa que se había quedado atorada en las comisuras de sus lindos y ligeramente abultados labios.

—Sabía que lo habías hecho a propósito —soltó casi sin pensar, y la chica lo miró ligeramente sorprendida por una fracción de segundo para luego desviar su mirada hacia las calmas aguas a sus pies y no dijo nada. Arnold sonrió mientras sentía una cálida ola de bienestar nacer en su pecho y extenderse hacia el resto de su cuerpo —. También sé que me arrojaste a la piscina para hacerme enojar, para que le respondiera los golpes a Bernard ¿cierto? Por es me dijiste lo de las personas que son idiotas solo porque sí.

La rubia desvió la mirada.

—Tampoco te creas tanto por esa tontería —resopló —, es solo que el tipo me cae como patada en el hígado, era un abusivo de primera, y cuando me enteré que ya iban dos veces que te golpeaba, y tú andabas detrás de él intentando razonar... Te arrojé a la piscina cuando te miré, es verdad; Eres un hombre, Arnoldo, necesitas pelear tus batallas con los puños también, porque con algunas personas la lengua no alcanza; y creo que si no hubieras estado ahí, honestamente, te habría dado un puñetazo.

Arnold suspiró.

—Si sirve de algo —soltó él encogiéndose de hombros —, yo también sentí ganas de darte un puñetazo cuando lo hiciste.

La chica soltó una carcajada y al fin lo miró.

—Entonces logré mi cometido —dijo, mientras una gran sonrisa inundaba su rostro, y Arnold sintió ese calor en el estómago hacerse aún más fuerte —. Oh, cuando al día siguiente vi a ese tipo con un ojo morado, te lo juro, sentí ganas de besarte... Es decir... tú sabes... —Había notado la manera en que el chico la estaba mirando, y su cara comenzó a colorearse de una manera encantadora. —¿Sabes qué? Comienza a hacer frío, creo que mejor me...

Pero una mano grande y varonil se había cerrado al rededor de su muñeca mientras esta se intentaba poner de pie.

A cualquier otra chica la hubiera dejado escaparse y conservar algo de su dignidad, pero algo tenía Helga que siempre lo hacía salirse de sus casillas; actuar como un salvaje, sí, incluso con los sentimientos buenos, los mismos que lo habían hecho abrazarla tantas veces, de niños.

—Pues sus mejillas enrojecidas me dicen que lo que está usted sintiendo es calor, madame —soltó el rubio mientras la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

—Es por el resfriado, tampoco te creas tanto —replicó la chica mientras se subía con la mano libre la rosada bufanda hasta la nariz mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Arnold sonrió enternecido. Siempre había habido algo demasiado lindo en Helga cuando se sabía atrapada en alguna mentira; pero siendo esta la mentira que era, potenció esa sensación hasta un punto ridículamente alto.

—Eres un amor —Dijo el chico sin pensar, con la dilatada sonrisa abarcando su cara de lado a lado. La chica intentó soltarse de su agarre mientras se hacía para atrás, enrojecida hasta las orejas, pero el rubio afianzó su agarre.

—Cállate —Apenas musitó con un hilo de voz mientras el chico se ponía de pie, aún sin soltarla, para luego ponerse de rodillas junto a ella;

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos cuando él se inclinó sobre su silla, mientras, con el dedo índice de la mano libre, bajaba la bufanda para contemplar una vez más el espectáculo increíblemente hermoso de su cara incendiada por el sonrojo, de sus ojos ligeramente llorosos derivados del resfriado y tal vez de algo más, para luego mirarlos cerrarse al tiempo que sus cálidos labios se superponían a los de ella.

Y él también cerró los ojos, y continuaron besándose hasta que una voz femenina los hizo voltear, sobresaltados, casi una hora después.

—Dice el señor Stevens que es hora de volver a sus habitaciones, tortolitos.

Era Laura, que los miraba de una manera un tanto extraña, con las manos sobre las caderas y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

—Claro, claro —fue Helga la primera en ponerse de pie, se acomodó torpemente la bufanda y apenas soltó un atropellado "los veo mañana" mientras se dirigía hacia dentro del hotel a toda prisa.

—Veo que tú también lo pensaste, ¿eh? Sobre la propuesta que me hiciste, digo.

Fue Laura quien habló una vez que se quedaron solos.

—Eh... sí —soltó el chico, muy rojo también, mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa boba y enorme.

Laura suspiró.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Soltó mientras se encogía de hombros —Por algo la escogí para Julieta...

Duró un rato mirando hacia el hotel, obviamente incómoda. Arnold sabía que debía sentirse incómodo también, pero una felicidad idiota lo invadía de una manera TAN fuerte que lo único que podía hacer era contar los minutos que faltaban para volver a ver a Helga de nuevo.

—Lo siento, Laura —fue lo único para lo que le dio el cerebro en aquél momento, y la chica le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa, aunque algo triste también.

—Siempre supe que te gustaba —resopló —, solo que, al parecer, no estabas consciente del todo sobre eso. Se rió un poco, y Arnold levantó una ceja, confundido.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —inquirió, extrañado. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

—Por la forma en que la mirabas mientras besaba a David (o debería decir, Romeo), cuando se suponía que debías estar muerto; por la forma en que te molestabas cada vez que te tomaba el pelo... nunca te vi tan pasional cerca de nadie más, Arnold. Y siempre fue más que obvio también que tú le gustabas a ella. Por eso no te dije que sí de inmediato, Arnold, a pesar de que eres tan lindo. Yo me iré en unos meses la universidad, pero ustedes tienen aún mucho tiempo por delante para divertirse.

Le puso una mano en el hombro para luego dirigirse hacia una parejita que estaba un poco más allá, entre unos arbustos, y les decía que ya era hora de dormir.

El chico se quedó como unos cuarenta minutos más mirando a la nada, tratando de poner en orden todos los sucesos de ese día tan increíble y a la vez tan loco.

Por eso, una vez en su cuarto, totalmente indiferente a la regañada que acababa de ponerle el profesor Stevens por haber violado el toque de queda, y al gran evento que tenían por delante al día siguiente, el chico no hacía más que paladear una y otra vez, tirado de espaldas planas en la cama, la estupefacción provocada por todos los detalles ocurridos en ese día, sin poder creérselo del todo.

Si lo que Laura decía era cierto (que todo parecía indicar que así lo era) ¿Desde cuándo tenía enamorado de Helga? ¿Y desde cuándo era que ella le correspondía?

Esa noche casi no durmió; a la mañana siguiente se despertó con un horrible resfriado, al igual que otro el setenta por ciento del equipo, presentaron un Romeo y Julieta demasiado gangoso, constipado y afónico, con el que se hicieron apenas con un triste segundo lugar, al que Laura había intentado mirar con buena cara pero que había terminado haciéndolos prometerle que para el próximo año pasarían a las estatales, y habían regresado demasiado lúgubres, enfermos y cansados para irse a ningún otro lugar a la llegar a su ciudad que no fuera a sus casas.

Todos, menos cierto par de rubios que habían pasado todo el camino sentados muy juntitos el uno del otro, y que al bajar del autobús parecían haber ganado las nacionales, aún con resfriado y todo.

Laura miró su humilde trofeo plateado mientras pensaba, sonriente, que tal vez podría escribirles la obra del próximo año; una adaptación de la misma que habían presentado, solo que, en esta ocasión, Paris se quedara con Julieta.

 **FIN**

* * *

Otro One Shot servido, mis amados y amadas lectoras.

Esta vez quise hacer una historia solo desde la densa perspectiva de Arnoldo, espero que les guste. Ya saben que los reviews son más que bienvenidos.

Ya saben que los y las amo.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
